


Rent-an-Alpha

by TomiTransylvania



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Cherry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Joe is a petty bitch, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meddling Parents, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternate universe - fake dating, omega joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania
Summary: Every year for the past 6 years, Kojiro Nanjo has been going to the Chef's Choice Award ceremony. And every year he has gone alone. This year, they sent a letter along with his invitation telling him that he's to be given an award as well. While most everyone is happy for him, they pester him constantly to bring a date with him. Eventually he caves and agrees, but he's now days away from the ceremony and still no date. So what's a single omega like him to do in this situation?Rent-an-Alpha of course.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	Rent-an-Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited for this fic to finally be posted you have no idea.   
> I have some good stuff planned for the chapters to come.   
> I really hope you enjoy it!

The  _ Chef’s Choice Awards _ ceremony was definitely something that was not to be sneezed at. Kojiro Nanjo knew that. He really did. Especially when it came to actually receiving an award and not just an invitation to attend. This year he was to receive one of the most prestigious awards they had and he didn’t know how he felt about it. His emotions were all over the place right now as he stared down at the letter that came for him in the mail. 

He stood at one of the prep stations in the kitchen of  _ Sia La Luce.  _ He had received the letter in the restaurant's mail that morning and had only just had a chance to actually open it. He hadn’t been expecting anything more than the invitation he’d received every January for the last six years since he’d started getting quite a bit of recognition for the work he did. 

He was stunned when he received a letter accompanying the actual invitation stating that he was to receive the  _ Miele One To Watch Award  _ this year. He wasn’t positive how long he had been standing there with his mouth hanging open and eyes wide in shock, but it had to have been quite a while if people were starting to come over and ask what was going on. 

Ever since the Chef’s Choice Awards had been created, the awards had always gone to alphas. Not omegas like him, or even betas. It was a world where alphas were the be all and end all of society and anyone who wasn’t one, was considered lesser than. Things were a lot better for omegas and betas nowadays, not perfect by any means, but they were better. 

Society as a whole, still held firmly onto the belief that omegas were meant to be in the kitchen and yet 90% of people in kitchens working as chefs in restaurants and bistros were alphas. It had always been something that confused Kojiro, but now that he was an adult he made sure to break any and all stereotypes he could manage. This one was just a drop in the bucket. 

“I…” he started, still staring down at the paper. “They’re giving me an award this year.” 

“No way!” the staff that had heard him all said at once. “That’s amazing Boss!”

“You gonna go alone again this year?” a few others asked.

Logically speaking, he knew this was an amazing thing to have happen to him, but the shock was so great that he still wasn’t actually processing the news. It was only when he was on the phone later that day with a friend he had made back in culinary school, Kenji Hasegawa, that the actual shock wore off and made way for the excitement. 

“They’re giving me an award!” he yelled out excitedly, his rosemary and lemon scent absolutely dominating every other scent in the room. “I’m actually getting an award!” 

“I told you that you’d get one eventually man! This is great news! Congrats!” Kenji cheered down the phone.

“My parents are gonna flip out when they hear about this.” 

“Of course they will! This is great news. Your mom will likely sob so make sure she’s sitting down when you tell her. I don’t think you want her to start crying and then lose her footing like when your older sister told them she was pregnant again a few months ago.”

“You’re right.” he chuckled as he sat in his office at the end of the dinner service doing paperwork.

“Of course I am. I am never wrong.” Kojiro could hear the grin in his voice as he spoke. “Now you just gotta find a date to take with you this year.” 

“Ken you know I don’t bring dates with me to these things.” 

Kojiro had known Kenji since they were 18. He had been dating his high school sweetheart now wife, Ichika, and any chance he got, he tried to set Kojiro up on a date of some sort. And when they started getting invitations to functions like the Chef’s Choice Awards, it had only gotten worse. He wasn’t against dating, not by any means. He went on dates and had even had a boyfriend or two in the last five years. When it came to things like this however, he didn’t feel right taking just anyone. 

It was an important night even if he wasn’t getting an award, so he had always gone alone. And had gotten teased mercilessly by Kenji for it, just like now. 

“Kenji shut up.” Kojiro sighed. “I’m not seeing anyone and I’m not gonna ask one of my friends to go.”

“I know you won’t, but come on man. You always go alone, doesn’t that bother you at all?” 

“No, it doesn’t.” 

Well, that’s what he said anyways. In reality, it was starting to bother him that he was almost always single when this time of year came around. It always started in December with Christmas and New Years and then Valentines day came around right before the awards ceremony. He spent all of them single for the last four years and while he wasn’t usually the type of omega who was bothered by such things, with everyone constantly reminding him about it, it was starting to. 

It was getting to the point that he felt like there was something wrong with him as an omega that turned everyone away. So what if he was taller than most alphas around? Was it his fault his father was over six and a half feet tall and that he took after him? No, it wasn’t, genetics just worked their magic weird on him. So what if he liked working out and bulking up? He didn’t want to be as tall as he was and have little to no muscle definition like most omegas had. 

“I still think you should find a date for it this year man. Someone to share the memory with wouldn't be a bad thing.” 

“Goodbye Kenji,” Kojiro said instead of answering and hung up his phone. 

He didn’t want to deal with this. It was bad enough that his mother and father were starting to pester him about dating more seriously, that he wasn’t getting any younger, that his biological clock was ticking faster and faster and now. His mother’s favourite thing to hold over her head was, “ _ You’re older sister has three pups already and look how happy she is!”  _

He knew that the moment he called and told his parents that he was going to be receiving an award this time around that as soon as his mother stopped crying from sheer happiness for him, that a nice alpha to bring as a date would only make it even better. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he figured now was as good a time as any to tell them the news. It wasn’t so late in the day that they would be in bed so he opened his phone and went to his contacts to dial his parents home number and waited somewhat patiently for them to pick up the phone. 

“Hello?” came the soft voice of his mother a few rings later. 

“Hey Mom.” 

“Kojiro! Hi baby!” she said excitedly. “How are you?”

“Go get Dad and put me on speaker phone. I have to tell you both something.” 

“Is everything alright?” she asked and he could hear the shuffling of her likely slipper clad feet as she went in search of his dad in the house. 

“Hey son!” came his dad’s voice a few moments later. 

“Hey Dad,” he said. “Everything’s alright Mom, I got a letter today with some good news I think you guys would want to know about.” 

“You were accepted into the Companions Elite Program?!” his mom asked and he could just imagine the anticipation and excitement on her face as she said it. 

It took everything in him to not snap at his mother as she said that. She had been trying for months now to get him to bend to her will and apply to it. 

“I told you I wasn’t going to even think of applying to that Mom. This is about the Chef’s Choice Awards ceremony.” 

“What about it?” came his father’s voice. 

“I got an invitation to it like I have for the last few years, but this time they included a letter saying that they’re giving me an award!” 

“Oh my God! Kojiro! That’s great!” both his parents said. “Congratulations!” 

It didn’t take long after that, that his mom started crying as he and Kenji predicted earlier. His mom had always been the type to cry easily and this time was definitely no exception. He could hear his dad helping her to a chair or something so that she could sit down. It took her a few minutes of blubbering and trying to say how happy she was for him through her tears for her to actually calm down but when she did calm down she did as he had also predicted, and went right into her spiel about bringing a date with him to share in the joy of it. To be more specific however, she said, “you should find a nice alpha to bring you to the ceremony baby, it would be so much better for you to have someone there with you to share it with.” 

“Mom.” he started and his tone was nothing short of annoyed bordering on angry. “Stop. You know I don’t go to these things with a date. It's not something I want to share with just anyone.” 

  
  
  


After that, it seemed that anyone who found out about the award, their immediate concern was who he was taking with him. It had put him into a rather foul mood and it was starting to show according to his work out buddy Higa Hiromi. The man was an alpha he had met years ago when he had joined the gym; they now work out together at least three times a week at. 

He was one of the few alphas he knew that never brought up dating or mates or anything related to it with him. They talked about pretty much everything else but procreating. The alpha was almost as perpetually single as he himself was. Though, Higa did have his affections set on the owner of the flower shop he worked at. She was a pretty woman, very down to earth as is typical for beta’s in general. Kojiro had met her a couple of times when stopping by the flower shop to pick up Higa so they could go to the gym together after his shift had ended. 

They were currently using the free weights when Higa set his weight down and looked over at him. He had a look on his face that usually didn’t bode well for Kojiro. 

“Are you alright man?” he asked, more curious than anything. “You have scent patches on, but I can smell the rotting lemons.” 

“Yea- no, not really.” he said and put the weight he’d been using back where it was meant to go. 

“What’s bothering you?” 

“The Chef’s Choice Award ceremony is coming up in about a month and they’re giving me an award this time. And all anyone can ask me about is who the lucky alpha is that I’m going to be taking with me. It’s getting really annoying.” 

“Do you want to bring someone with you?” 

“No, I don’t.” Kojiro replied and grabbed his water bottle to take a drink from. “I never go with anyone.” 

“Then ignore them and do what you want to.” 

“It’s not that simple sometimes,” he said. “You’re the only one who  _ hasn’t _ asked me who I’m taking with me that knows about it. And the closer I get to my heat, the harder it is to actually ignore them. The omega side of me wants to cave in to it all and find someone to take with me just to be petty in some kind of way. I hate it.” 

“If you do end up deciding to take someone with you, I doubt you’d have much trouble finding someone who’d be willing to go with you. You’re a good looking dude.” 

“While I appreciate the sentiment, Higa, not many want to actually be seen with an omega like me. I’m taller than most everyone and pretty bulky compared to them as well. What alpha or beta wants an omega that can outdo them in pretty much everything?” 

  
  
  


About a week had gone by and things seemed to have calmed down on the date front for Kojiro. He could actually have a conversation with employees at his restaurant, or his parents or friends and not have them eventually ask about his intentions for the ceremony. He should have known better though, as soon as he felt that sense of dread start to settle, was the moment they would strike again. 

The first couple of people to ask him about it again were a couple of the wait staff from  _ Sia La Luce.  _ He didn’t immediately yell at them about itm but he was close. It was as if they were the ones to break the dam so to speak. As soon as they asked, everyone else started asking him all over again. 

“I have an appointment to get to,” he said after he had had enough. It was the middle of service and his sous chef was more than capable of handling things on his own. 

He undid his apron and stalked out of the kitchen, his jaw set in a hard line. He had foregone wearing scent blocking patches to work that day, since his natural scent of rosemary and lemons complimented the Italian food he was famous for in his restaurant so well, so it was rather difficult for him to actually keep it from turning to the rotting fruit scent that took over when he was upset about something.

As he was walking out the back entrance of the building, his cell phone rang. He didn’t bother looking at the name flashing on the screen, he just swiped the bottom to answer the call. Which he would quickly come to regret.

“What?” he demanded as he ran the fingers of his free hand through his hair. 

“Is that really a way to greet such an old friend?” came Kenji’s amused voice. 

“It’s been a bad day Ken.” was the irritated response. “What do you want?” 

“Well we’re just a few weeks away from the awards ceremony and I was curious about whether or not you’d changed your mind about the whole date thing.”

“You know what?” he demanded, the side of him that just wanted everyone to shut the hell up about it snapped. “Fine. I’ll fucking bring someone with me alright? You happy now?” 

“Well yes, actually. But why do you sound so angry about it?” 

It had been days since he and Kenji had had a chance to speak to one another, so he hadn’t told him about the constant barrage of questions about who the lucky alpha was that he was going to take with him. 

While Kenji had asked a valid question, since he didn’t know what had been going on, it was the wrong thing to ask the green haired omega. It was as if that was all Kojiro had needed in order to just let everything out and just be able to vent his frustrations. 

“So yes, I will take someone with me just to shut everyone the fuck up.” he snarled as he shoved the key into the lock of his front door. “Now if you don’t mind, I have shit to do.” 

The second he hung up his cell phone, he let out a long and angry groan.  _ Why  _ did he cave to them all? He never does this. He never lost his resolve for things like this. They had never once managed to convince him to do what they wanted when it came to matters of the heart like this. 

Kojiro  _ did _ want to find a mate some day and eventually have pups with said mate, but he wanted to do it on his own terms. Not when everyone else thought he needed to. So what if he was in his late 20’s? That didn’t automatically mean that he wasn’t an eligible and desirable omega man. 

The way that his family and most of his friends talked about it with him though, he was an old hag who would never have the family he wanted. According to his older sister, his eggs were seconds away from shrivelling up and dying. 

Normally he was able to just shrug off their taunts, jabs and constant comments, but when he was only a couple of weeks away from his heat like he currently was, he couldn’t quite find it in himself to manage doing that. When he got irritated and angry like this, he always opened his mouth and said something he regretted almost immediately.   


He had really put his foot in it this time; he had really wound up telling his friend that he would be going to the Chef’s Choice Award ceremony with a date this year. It was probably one of the dumbest things he had done in a while. 

It was also how he found himself, days before said ceremony, frantically trying to find someone, anyone, who was free this coming Saturday night. Everyone he was willing to ask was busy and all those he wasn’t really wanting to ask but still had, were also busy doing other things.   


He was busy in the kitchen at his restaurant doing prep for the night when one of the servers he employed came up to him and suggested that he try one of those rent-an-alpha companies. He had never really thought of that even being a possibility, so as soon as he got home later that night he brought up google on his cell phone and typed in the rather generic  _ rent-an-alpha  _ into the search bar and waited for the results to pop up.   


The first few pages worth of results were different companies who offered the service, which he wasn’t at all surprised to see. He clicked on the first couple of links and couldn’t find anything in particular that caught his interest, so he clicked on a random one at the end of the first page and waited for it to load up. When it did, the design of the website was rather simple, which was surprising to him to say the least. Most of the links he had looked at were super flashy and very much in your face. This one had more subtle colours and advertising. Most people would think it boring and click back to go look for a different website.   


Apparently he wasn’t like most people it would seem. He found the section on the website that gave information about the different alphas that the company had on staff and clicked on it. He started looking through the different alphas for a while before realizing that he was able to use a filtering option. He had never been into women so he filtered them out keeping only the alpha men as a viewing option. 

  
Once he had all that sorted out, he started looking through the remaining alphas; a total of 43. There were a surprising number of them, but Kojiro figured it would be fine. He had a particular taste in his men so he figured that it would be easy enough to find one that suited his taste. 

The first few alphas were rather plain looking so he didn’t look at their profiles too much. He got to about the fifth alpha male and while he was cute with an adorable smile and bright red hair, he couldn’t help but find that he looked far too young. 

  
“He looks like he’s still a kid.” he muttered to himself as he picked up his can of  _ Pepsi _ to take a sip. “They’d all think I’m a fucking creep.”

Setting his drink back down onto the table he clicked on the  _ NEXT _ button and came upon a profile for a handsome looking alpha with bright blue hair that would have been good had the man not looked as flashy as he did. Kojiro had never really liked the flashy kind of person, their personalities didn’t really mesh well. The next few alphas on the website had some promise, but didn’t really catch his eye. 

At this point he figured that he had to have looked through at least twenty profiles and was starting to lose hope when it came to this company. He waited for the next profile to load, and when it did, the man in the picture caused him to let out a soft gasp. 

He had long pink hair that was held together in a loose ponytail, beautifully sharp features and a jaw and throat that just begged to be kissed and nibbled on. What really caught Kojiro’s eyes though, were the alpha’s ones, they were a fiery golden colour that reminded him of the sun setting on the beach not too far from where he lived. They were the eyes that he could get lost in. They were captivating and gorgeous. Mesmerising was another word that came to mind.

Once he shook himself out of his reverie, he scrolled down the page to look at the information and to see if there was a schedule for him available to look at without an account. Upon seeing that he couldn’t view it without having an account with the company, he immediately made one and went back to the alpha’s profile as quickly as he possibly could.

Now that he had seen this pink haired alpha’s picture, he was determined to find out if his schedule was open for this Saturday night. He would be the perfect person to show up to the ceremony with and in turn be able to get literally everyone off his back about this whole finding a mate thing. Well, for a few months at the very least. 

“They can all kiss my ass.” he muttered to himself as he clicked on the pink haired alpha’s calendar. 

A couple of clicks later had him cheering happily to himself. The alpha, he went by the name of Cherry, had no bookings for this coming Saturday night. After he quickly read the terms for booking the man, Kojiro filled out the booking form and grinned to himself when his phone pinged with the notification of his confirmation email arriving. 

  
  


A few minutes later, across town, Kaoru Sakurayashiki, pulled his phone out of his pants pocket and saw the notification for a new booking. He smiled to himself and looked back up at his mother who was trying to convince him to go on a blind date with one of her old friends' daughters this weekend. 

“I’m sorry Mom,” he said and tried to sound as genuinely apologetic as he could. “I just got a text, I have to work Saturday night. No dates for me this weekend.” 

Internally he was seriously grateful to whoever had booked him for the night. The number of times his mother has tried to convince him to go on a blind date was getting out of hand. Not to mention the fact that she knew very well that he didn’t like women in that sense. He had come out to her at least ten years ago and she was still somewhat in denial, thinking that it was a phase of his. 

“What?” she asked and pouted slightly. “I already told her that you would!” 

“You’ll just have to cancel on her then.” he said with a shrug of his shoulders. “It’s not something that I can get out of.” 

_ Not that I’d want to get out of this anyways _ , he thought to himself as he pocketed his phone once again and continued down the aisles of the grocery store with his still pouting mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked chapter one everyone! 
> 
> You can follow me on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/TomiTScriptures)  
> If you're under 18 though don't, my account is extremely NSFW.   
> Also, if you have no age in your bio I will hard block you on sight.


End file.
